Heretofore there has been made available and disclosed a variety of collapsible seats that function as combination chairs or seats and storage containers. The most pertinent of these of which the inventor is presently aware is disclosed in the Kjaer Pat. No. 4,300,707. A variety of other designs, however, also exist as exemplified by the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,843,185, 2,922,465, 3,250,449, 3,266,686, 3,662,932, 3,315,856, 4,286,739, 4,300,707, 4,387,924.
While these prior art references each have some advantages, none of them provide the combination advantages of a back pack and seat that is particularly designed and adapted for a backrest at a beach, back packing or similar activities. Further, the references referred to are either cumbersome in appearance or relatively expensive in design. In particular, the Kjaear reference provides hinged-together members which do not lie flat against one another when folded, nor does it provide an A-frame style back rest which is particularly desirable and comfortable when used on a beach. Others of the references referred to above involved X-frame supports that provide means for combining back packs and seats. These X-frames also do not provide an ideal type of A-frame backrest support or compact construction of the type contemplated in the present invention.